Lapis Lazuli
by AnonymousMiscell
Summary: Ultramarine can't believe her terrible luck. Since she left her home in the Kingdom of the Sea, she has been caught and taken to Scarlet's arena. But maybe the thing that got her into this can also get her out...(Set during The Dragonet Prophecy)


**Hi guys! I've been reading Wings Of Fire for a while now, but I have been so focused on Steven Universe I haven't even THOUGHT about writing a story for Wings Of Fire...haha**

 **Lapis Lazuli-Stone of Truth, Stone of Friendship, Stone of Communication**

 **Credence-to believe something as true (hint the movie Fantastic Beasts)**

 **This is just a small idea, which I hope I can make int a full blown story. Yes, I have an OC that I am using for this, cause I am constently accusing myself of getting characters all OOC or OTT.**

 **So this is her basic information:**

 **Name-Ultramarine**

 **Tribe-SeaWing**

 **Color-Dark blue, almost black (think the color of Lapis Lazuli)**

 **Name Origin-Ultramarine is a pigment used for painting from the gemstone, Lapis Lazuli, a gem that comes in various intense shades of blue.**

 **You'll learn more of her character traits throughout the story, XD, but don't we all?**

 **Let's just say that it starts in Scarlet's arena.**

 _ **Lapis Lazuli: Part One**_

 **Credence**

Ultramarine's eyes flicked open, darting nervously around the odd prison she was in. She had woken up because of an odd sound; melodic and haunting.

 _There it was again..._

It was a song, one she had been taught to know and believe by her friends...

 _Oh, the dragonets are coming…_

 _they're coming to save the day..._

 _they're coming to fight..._

 _for they know what's right..._

 _oh the dragonets...HOORAY!_

But for some strange reason, the melody had left off the ridiculous "Hooray" at the end of the song...but Ultramarine knew it wouldn't sound right. The melody was _haunting,_ not _happy-go-lucky._

She joined in, singing quietly, despite being inside the... _prison thing..._ where the terrible Queen Scarlet could most likely hear them.

She heard more dragons beside her singing along, and soon, her voice was lost among others.

But as soon as she heard wings flapping from down below, she splayed out her limbs and pretended to be asleep, despite all of Scarlet's yelling.

…

Ultramarine remembered how she had gotten caught by the horrible SkyWings.

It was all because of that song.

Her parents, loyal subjects of Queen Coral, still thought the Dragonet Prophecy ridiculous. The day after she had learned that song, she was caught saying the lyrics to herself in Aquatic, and...was banished.

Ultramarine angrily scrabbled at her rocky spire. She wanted to forget Chalcedony and Betta forever.

Actually, she wanted to forget the entirety of the Kingdom of the Sea, except for one thing.

At this point she could pretty much say she was fully relying on the prophecy to make her problems disappear. _If there was no war, that would mean no prophecy, which would mean no disowning Ultramarine, and no being trapped in the Sky Arena._

And suddenly, there was a guard behind her. "Talons and teeth, SeaWing, get up."

 _Fantastic,_ she grumbled in her head, _now I get to unwillingly gouge some dragon's eyes out._ Ultramarine could easily say she wasn't a violent dragon; however, it wasn't easy to say that she was a bad fighter. After all, she had survived this long in Scarlet's arena.

The guard let her out of the restraints that kept her on the ledge, and, knowing that she had no choice, Ultramarine followed him.

…

From up in Scarlet's prison, a quiet moaning and wailing could be heard.

The onlooker could see it was a dark blue SeaWing with bloodstained talons and scratches all along her sides, wings thrown over her head.

 _"I miss you..._ "

…

 _The flash of turquoise scales._

 _Drops of water sliding off said scales like liquid rainbows._

 _A voice so melodic it could sing even Queen Scarlet and Burn to sleep..._

 _Warm, golden eyes._

 _Ultramarine and Manatee, best friends forever..._

 _"Oh, the dragonets are coming..." Ultramarine could hear her sing._

 _…_

 **Hey, sorry this chapter is so short...I normally write short chapters, apologies!**

 **So...how was it? Who's Manatee? No, they're not in love...I'm not making WOF gay what in the world.**

 **Gosh, I hope that name isn't already used...I'll check wikia XD**

 **Again, this is my first WOF fanfic, and certainly not my last...**

 **-JGD**


End file.
